


She's the Sweetest

by Velace



Series: The Emma Swan Problem [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Tell me how Super Duper Gay I am for this, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: Sometimes, Regina needs the portals more than Emma does.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: The Emma Swan Problem [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/857828
Comments: 20
Kudos: 144





	She's the Sweetest

**Author's Note:**

> The bitch... I mean, itch, came back.

Under duress Regina might admit that there is at least one good thing about Emma's spontaneous portals popping up all the time. Extreme duress- the potentially deadly kind. One thing, and that's the free babysitting. She doesn't even have to ask. She has a plethora of people just waiting for her to have to run off and save her wife and though she'd never tell Emma this; it's nice. 

Not just the fact she doesn't have to pay anyone to look after her kids, but the breaks. She loves their children dearly, but sometimes it's a relief to get away for an hour or two. She likes that Emma sometimes gets impatient and doesn't bother waiting for rescue because then it takes even longer to get back, which means she gets more time alone with her wife.

Other times, like now, she wonders if Emma does it on purpose. If Emma actually knows and just decides one day to think really hard about being anywhere else, just so she'll follow her. It's a little too coincidental when she's bemoaning her wonderful children one minute, and then she's outside beneath the stars of a strange world, simply sitting there while her darling wife reminds her exactly how much she's loved and appreciated by at least one member of her family.

Not that their children don't love and appreciate her, but like Emma often says; they can be right little shits when they want to be, and today they'd wanted to be, which is why she'd happily called her sister and Ruby to babysit while in the process of following her wife into the portal as soon as it appeared in the kitchen.

Emma sitting behind her, arms and legs curled around her, whispering sweet nothings- well, mostly sweet nothings. Some of it has been downright filthy, to tell the truth, but she isn't about to complain -in her ear. Sweet or filthy, this is definitely preferable to listening to the twins argue about who's turn it is to do the dishes, or having to put up with Henry moaning about Violet having made him sleep on the couch again.

The only one who doesn't drive her crazy is James, and that's only because he's still on the adorable side of five. He's more interested in following Emma around than he is in adding more drama to their lives.

A huff in her ear draws her attention from thoughts of her cute little boy, to the much cuter woman wrapped around her. "Hey lady, I'm trying to seduce you here."

Smiling, she leans her head back against Emma's shoulder and says, "You seduced me fifteen years ago."

Emma snorts. "I don't think drunkenly inviting you to a foursome with me, myself and I counts as a seduction."

"I beg to differ." It worked, after all. "You've never been more tempting."

"All the ways I've propositioned you over the years and that's your favourite?"

No, honestly. Emma has seduced her a hundred different ways. They're all her favourites in one way or another, but there's definitely one that out shines them all. "Actually," she drawls, "my favourite was after you gave birth to the twins and your first thought had been to sleepily inform me that I owed you a ride on my face for having to go through that torture." 

Emma sighs because that's what Emma does anytime anyone reminds her of something idiotic she's done. Idiotic to her, at least. 

"I bet I looked awful."

"No." The denial is sharp almost. Regina pulls away from her and turns around, eyes narrowed. "You were lucky I was holding the twins."

Brow furrowing adorably, Emma says, "Yeah?"

"You were the woman who, at the time, had given me the four greatest gifts of my life," Regina reasons. Pains in the ass that they are at times. "My attraction to you was at an all time high."

Eyes rolling, Emma shakes her head. "You're such a weirdo."

Regina gasps, feigning offense. "I am the love of your life!"

"That too."

"So," she questions, brow raised. "What does that make you?"

A small, sweet smile is her first answer. "Real damn lucky," is the next.

"Ugh," she says in mock disgust. "You had to be sweet, now you've gone and ruined the mood."

Laughing, Emma leans in and kisses her. "You can hardly talk," she says, sitting back. "You and your greatest gift nonsense, talk about nauseating."

"Shut up and take off your clothes before I start contemplating divorce again."

"I beat you to it this time," Emma tells her as she rises up on her knees and begins to undress.

Regina waves dismissively. "Please, you'd never divorce me. I'm the greatest thing to ever happen to you."

Pausing in her shirt removal, Emma's teeth graze her lower lip before she asks, "Can I be sweet again?"

"Two seconds."

"You are... the great-"

"Time's up," Regina interrupts, stripping them both with another wave of her hands before she pounces, taking Emma back to the ground.

"Regina!"

"I like it when you scream for me," she purrs, rubbing their naked bodies together.

"Shut up and kiss me."

"So bossy."

Emma smirks. "Nice change, huh?"

Agreeing with a hum, Regina captures her mouth. The kiss is long and slow, and perfect; just the way she likes it.

"I love you," Emma breathes when they finally part, the soft, dreamy smile making Regina's heart flip for the umpteenth time since the day they'd met.

"I love you too."


End file.
